Married at First Sight
by DreamyHope
Summary: Oliver and Felicity were strangers until their wedding. According to science they were perfect for each other. Could they make it work? Or are they going to split after a while?
1. Chapter 1

_So...I've been watching Married at first sight (UK version season 2) and I thought it would be fun if Oliver and Felicity were one of the couples matched by science._

 _Let's just hope I'm not wrong. :D_

 _As usual all mistakes are mine. ;o)_

* * *

Felicity waited anxiously for the phone call. She wasn't sure what she dreaded more; the fact that they might find her a match or the fact that they didn't? It was both, exciting and horrifying. When her phone finally rang, she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Hello?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Miss Smoak?" asked female voice on the other end.

She nodded before realizing that she couldn't see her. "Yes," she croaked and swallowed hard to loosen the tension in her throat.

"Hi, this is Doctor Henderson. I'm calling to let you know that we found you a match."

Inhale, exhale. "Really?"

The woman chuckled. "Yes. His name's Oliver. The wedding is going to be in exactly six weeks."

Felicity blinked. In that moment it all seemed so fast. She was going to be married in six weeks? To a stranger? She couldn't quite believe it. "Thank you," she managed. Doctor Henderson gave her some more information but Felicity didn't really pay attention to it. She knew what she needed to know for now.

When they said their goodbyes, Felicity called her mother. She knew Donna was going to be excited; she's been supportive of her daughter's decision from the beginning.

"Hi honey." Donna picked up the phone after the second ring.

"Hi mum. Um...they found me a match," said Felicity because there wasn't a reason to beat around the bush.

Donna squealed. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you! Who is it?"

Felicity laughed. "His name's Oliver and that's all I know. Oh, and the wedding is in six weeks."

"My baby is going to be a married woman! Wait, until I say it to Shirley. She is going to be so jealous!"

Felicity rolled her eyes. Shirley was her mum's friend and colleague from casino she worked in and she had a daughter who was two years older than Felicity and already divorced. "Mum, please. It might not work out between me and," she paused, "Oliver."

"I wouldn't worry about that. What is there not to like about you?"

 _Probably enough when none of my relationships worked_ , she thought unhappily. "Are you coming for the wedding?" she asked instead of saying anything that went through her mind right now.

"How can you ask? Of course I'm coming!" exclaimed Donna.

Felicity smiled. "Thank you." It meant a world to her to have her mum there as she was the only family Felicity had left.

* * *

It was the day of her wedding to Oliver. Felicity was only minutes from meeting her future husband for the first time and she was nervous. She thought that waiting for the call from experts was the worst but she was wrong. This was much, much worse. She questioned her decision every single day at least once in the past six weeks.

When she was little she used to think that she would find her prince Charming, get married and have kids. It scared her that she didn't have her fairytale; instead she was about to marry a stranger.

"Ready?" whispered Donna.

Felicity took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's do it," she said with a nod.

The door in front of Felicity opened and all the eyes in the room turned to her; all eyes except for the groom's. She tried to ignore them but it proved to be hard. She knew they were judging her and the only thing she wanted to do was to turn around and ran away. But she didn't. She continued to put one foot in front of the other. When she was half way to the altar, her husband-to-be turned to look at her and Felicity almost fainted. There, in front of her, stood Oliver Queen with a smile on his lips. How come she didn't think of that possibility? The answer was easy; according to every single gossip site and magazine, Oliver Queen had a girlfriend. Well, he obviously didn't because he stood there and waited for _her_!

Felicity willed her feet to move forward. She decided not to think about anything she ever read about him. She had to do this when she came so far already.

"Hi." Oliver's smile widened and he offered his hand. "I'm Oliver."

She squeezed his hand. "Felicity," her voice was just a whisper.

* * *

After the ceremony they had some time to talk to each other before taking wedding pictures and heading for the reception. Felicity didn't remember much of it. She was still in shock that she was now married to Oliver Queen. It wasn't a bad kind of shock but it still was one. She was worried about the press. They would have a field day once they found out that the billionaire playboy got married to a girl born and bred in Las Vegas.

"What's got you so troubled?" asked Oliver when they had their first dance as a married couple.

"Why would you think something's troubling me?" she answered with a question of her own because she didn't want to tell him.

He laughed. "I might not know you very well but you seem like something's worrying you. Come on, we're married now, we should be honest with each other."

Felicity sighed. "I'm just-." She shook her head. "I don't know. It's just too much, I guess. I never thought it could be you I'm going to marry. I mean, you are Oliver Queen! You could have any girl you wanted. Why would you go and let science to pick you a wife? Not that I've got anything against science. I love science!" She stopped abruptly.

"That's the babbling you talked about, isn't it?" he asked, amused.

"Um, yes."

"I guess I got tired of sleeping around or dating women who wanted my money but never me." He shrugged. "I had my fair share but it's time to start thinking about future. None of the girls I dated were a wife material."

"Fair enough."

"Why did _you_ decide to marry a stranger? Why put all your hopes in science?"

Felicity smiled. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

Oliver shook his head. "No, it's not. I've done it too, remember?" He reminded her with a wink. "I'm just curious."

She sighed. "I couldn't find the perfect match on my own so I thought this couldn't hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I want to thank all of you for reading this story. It means a lot to me._

 _Before I let you read the chapter, I've got a few things to this story I forgot before posting the first chapter...or more like I wasn't sure about them. ;o)_

 _So..._

 _1\. Oliver was on the Island._

 _2\. Oliver is the Green Arrow but Felicity doesn't know it...yet. ;o)_

 _3\. Moira is alive (and it's going to stay that way...probably)._

 _4\. Before moving to Starling City, Felicity lived in Central City. Barry and the others might make an appearance._

 _5\. Oliver is the CEO of QC._

 _6\. Tommy's alive._

 _Well, I think that's all for now. If I think of anything else and won't be able to put in the story I will let you know. ;o)_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

They spent their wedding night in the same bed but decided not to be intimate. There would be enough time for that later if it worked out between them.

The following morning they headed to the airport. They were about to spend a week long honeymoon in Scotland. Which probably wasn't the most popular destination for honeymoon but Felicity couldn't be more excited. She has never been there but always wanted to go.

Felicity loved every minute of their time in Scotland. They stayed in a hotel in Edinburgh but didn't spend much time in a hotel. They went to Highlands for two days. Sure, they got back every night but just to have a quick dinner and sleep. One day they climbed up the Arthur's Seat. Another day they made their way to the coast as well as a trip to Glasgow. Their honeymoon went by in a flash but they had many great memories.

When they got back Felicity moved from Central City to Starling City as she planned to do so even before her wedding to Oliver Queen. She got a job as head of IT department at QC. She knew she would have to talk about it with Oliver but there was time for that.

On Felicity's first evening in Starling City Oliver's mother invited them for _welcome back_ dinner. Which really was a _get to know you better_ dinner but Felicity didn't have the least problem with that. She assumed it was normal to want to know the woman who was now a part of the Queen family – especially as it happened by very untraditional way.

Oliver held the door to the Queen mansion open and let her in. Felicity had to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Sure, she met Moira Queen a week ago but couldn't help the feeling that Oliver's mother wasn't always as nice as she was at the wedding. Felicity heard stories and Moira Queen seemed to be able to chew people up without them even knowing.

Oliver put his hand on the small of her back and whispered: "Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

She looked at him and gave him a quick smile. It helped that he was there with her because the last thing she wanted was to face his mother alone. "Just don't go anywhere, okay?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dare."

"Ollie!" Thea ran down the stairs and Felicity had to admire her ability to run in high heels so fast.

Oliver let go of Felicity so he could give his sister hug and a kiss on top of her head. "Speedy."

"Felicity, it's so nice to see you!" exclaimed Thea and hugged her.

Felicity smiled nervously. "It's nice to see you too."

"How was your honeymoon? Did Ollie behave?" her sister-in-law asked with a wink.

Oliver sighed. "Speedy."

Felicity\ looked at her husband and then back at Thea. "Yeah, he did. He was a real gentleman."

Thea didn't seem convinced at all. She opened her mouth to say something but Oliver was faster. "Where's mum?"

Younger woman shrugged. "Helping Raisa. She wants everything to be perfect."

"Nothing wrong with that, Thea," assured her Moira who appeared in the hallway. "Oliver." She kissed him on both cheeks once she made her way to them. "Felicity." Moira repeated the same with her.

"Mrs. Queen."

"Oh, please, call me Moira."

"I don't think it's appropriate." Although Felicity was sure it was Moira's way of welcoming her to their family, she wouldn't feel comfortable calling her mother-in-law by her first name – not yet anyway.

"Please, I insist."

Felicity took a deep breath. "I will try but it might take some time for me to get use to it."

After that they made their way to the dining room. While eating delicious dinner that Raisa prepared, Moira asked Felicity all sort of questions about her family, childhood, university and her life up until now. Felicity answered all questions honestly because there was no point of lying or saying just half of the truth. She didn't doubt that Oliver's mother would pick up on any lie. She even felt that Moira already knew most of it anyway. After the desert they all went to the sitting room where the coffee was served.

Once seated, Moira said: "We are very happy to have you in QC. I don't doubt that you're going to be an asset to the company."

Felicity gave her a weak smile. She still wasn't sure if she shouldn't hand out her resignation the moment she would walk in the building in two days.

Oliver seemed to pick up on her tension as he squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure? I mean I appreciate the opportunity but I'm a bit worried that people are going to question my position." She shrugged. "Since I married the CEO."

Her mother-in-law smiled reassuringly. "No one is going to question you. We offered you the job before any of us knew that you're going to marry Oliver." She paused for a moment. "I would suggest using your maiden name while working but everybody already know about you and Oliver - thanks to the press - so it would be pointless really."

"I didn't know you felt this way," said Oliver, surprised.

Felicity sighed before turning her head to look at him. She knew she shouldn't feel this way because she was good in what she did but not even that helped. "I wanted to tell you but it never seemed like a good time."

Thea chuckled and Felicity looked at her sister-in-law with slightly raised eyebrow. "Call him Mr. Queen in work and problem's solved." She winked.

Thea's words broke the tense atmosphere and everybody laughed. Felicity thought it might be just what she would be doing. Nobody would say a word if she kept it professional while at work.

* * *

Felicity's worries about people at work turned out to be unfounded. The IT department was full of kind people and she couldn't be happier. The job was easy. Felicity got bored by midday so she helped one of the girls with a problem she tried to solve for weeks.

When everybody from her department went home Felicity stayed and did some more work. She didn't mind. At least when her mind was occupied by work she didn't have to think about her husband. She found it really hard to resist him. Oliver was kind, loving, caring and really, _really_ hot. Felicity was pretty sure she was in trouble if their marriage didn't work because she was falling for him, _falling for him fast and hard_.

Felicity was in the middle of work when she was interrupted by: "Felicity Smoak?"

She looked up quickly, her heart started to beat faster. "Mr. Queen!"

Oliver winked at her. "No need to call me that, everybody's gone."

She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you for a date," he exclaimed.

Felicity frowned and looked at her dress. "I'm not dressed for a date."

"Of course you are! You look amazing."

She gave him a smile. "Thanks." Then she sighed. "Why do you want to take me for a date when we are already married? Don't get me wrong I would love to go on a date with you but you don't need to do it!"

Oliver chuckled. "I know I don't need to but I want to," he assured her.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver lay on his side and watched the moonlight coming through the window playing on Felicity's skin. Their date was great. And what happened after that was even better. None of them expected to end up in bed but it felt right. Oliver was worried that Felicity would think that he was just being his usual self – well, his usual self _before_ the island. But she assured him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Oliver thought back to their wedding day. The moment he saw her at the end of the aisle he knew she was perfect for him. He just met her but _somehow_ he knew she was _the one_. At that moment he wasn't a playboy or a hooded vigilante, he was just old plain Oliver Queen and he was probably the happiest man alive. He wouldn't say it was love at first sight but he came to like the girl almost instantly.

Oliver hoped they would stay together even after six weeks because he wouldn't survive without her. Unfortunately, Oliver knew it could be a problem. There was too much Felicity didn't know about him and he doubted that she would stay married to him if she found out.

Oliver's phone buzzed so he rolled over and grabbed it. There was a text from Dig with 911. He sighed and got up. Before he left the bedroom, he leaned over and kissed Felicity on forehead. She stirred and smiled but didn't wake up.

* * *

Felicity woke up and glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was little past three. When she didn't see Oliver next to her she listened to the sounds of the apartment but it was quiet. She sighed and got up. Once she found her robe, she tied it up around her waist and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Oliver was nowhere to be found so she poured herself a glass of water and sat on a sofa. Felicity wasn't sure what was going on with Oliver but this wasn't the first time he wasn't home at night; not that he knew she was aware of it.

It wasn't that long afterwards when she heard him to enter the apartment. She could see how he stiffened when he spotted her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

Felicity stood up and narrowed her eyes. "I could ask the same question. What were you doing outside at this time?"

He sighed. "Felicity."

She shook her head. "No, I want answers Oliver. Why did I wake up and found my husband gone? And it's not even for the first time! What's going on?" Oliver seemed taken aback by her outburst but Felicity didn't care. She's been quiet for long enough and it ended tonight.

"Nothing's going on."

She huffed. "We're married Oliver. We're supposed to be married for six weeks so if you want to stay married at least for that long then you're going to give me answers! Did you find somebody else?" she asked and held her breath. She wouldn't say it out loud but she's been worried that she wouldn't be enough for him.

"No! Of course not! How could you think that?"

Felicity shrugged. "What else am I suppose to think when I wake up in the middle of night and find my husband gone just hours after we," she paused, "after we had sex?"

"Felicity, I swear I'm not seeing anybody else."

She watched him for a while before sighing. "What is it then?"

Oliver shook his head. "You're never going to look at me the same way if I tell you."

She took a step in his direction and gently touched his forearm. "Oliver, I need to trust my husband so _please_ whatever it is just tell me. I can handle it."

"I'm going to show you then," he said and held his hand out, waiting for her to take it.

Felicity nodded. "But I should get dressed first," she laughed.

* * *

It didn't take long for Oliver to park the car in front of Verdant. But Felicity was still in the dark. She frowned and turned her head to look at him. "Your sister's club?"

He smiled a small smile. "It's much more than that," he muttered.

His answer left Felicity puzzled but she couldn't ask what he meant by that as Oliver got out of the car, opened her door and helped her out. He didn't lead her to the main entrance. They went to the dark alley and through the door. He let go of her hand and switched the lights on.

Felicity gasped. She saw all the computers in front of her. Then she looked around and spotted all the arrows. She knew what it meant; she wasn't stupid. And even a person whose IQ wasn't as high as hers would be able to figure it out.

"You're the vigilante," she whispered. "That's what you're doing every night?"

"Not every night," his voice wasn't more than a whisper either.

Felicity smiled. "Does anybody else know about this?" she asked, suddenly feeling the need to know if Oliver is all alone or if somebody had his back.

He scratched his jaw. "Um, John's been helping me for some time."

Her eyes grew wide. "John? As John Diggle? Your bodyguard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you have someone to watch your back," she assured him and she meant it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep otherwise.

"So you're ok with it?" he asked.

She looked him in the eye. "Of course I'm! It seems to me that you are just what the city needs."

Oliver exhaled. "I was worried that you would divorce me if you knew."

Felicity frowned. She didn't understand why he would think that. "Why would I divorce you over something like this?"

He shrugged. "I'm a vigilante. I risk my life all the time and there's possibility that one day I'm going to end up in Iron Heights."

She touched his face and smiled. "I don't care. I made my vows; in better or worse. I'm going to stand by your side as long as you let me." She didn't lie. She was going to stay by his side until he got tired of her which she hoped would never happen.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you. It means a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

_I love this chapter! =o) NO beta, all mistakes are mine. =o)_

* * *

It's been three weeks since the wedding and that long took Felicity to grow annoyed by the cameras following her every step. Okay, they weren't around at work or in the night but still. She wasn't sure how she would survive another three weeks with the cameras around. As if she didn't have enough with the press around Queen's family. Sure, she knew what she was signing up for when she decided to do this but back then she thought it would be _just_ the cameras.

Felicity sighed and retyped the code she's been working on for the last hour. She knew why she couldn't focus. She was supposed to have lunch with Oliver and his mother in couple hours and of course, the crew would be there too to film everything.

Her phone rang and she was glad for the distraction. "Smoak."

"Miss Smoak, this is Debbie. Mr. Queen would love to see you. There's a problem with his computer. Could you please come up?" asked Oliver's EA, politely.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute," she assured her and got up. She wasn't sure if Oliver didn't do it to distract her but she wasn't going to question it because it would work great to put her mind off today's lunch.

The elevator's ride took her three minutes and fourteen seconds and she counted each one of them. She couldn't wait to see him. Oliver was her safe harbour and she loved him for that. Well, not just for that.

"Good morning, Debbie."

The older woman smiled at her. "Good morning, Miss Smoak."

Felicity stopped with her hand on the handle of Oliver's office door and turned around, her eyebrows raised. "How many times did I ask you to call me Felicity?" she asked with smile tugging at corners of her lips.

"And how many times did I tell that it wouldn't be appropriate?"

"You call Oliver by his name," she pointed out. She adored Debbie. She was her mother's age and she was great; always polite, always smiling.

"Only when no one is around."

Felicity shrugged. "Ok, so when no one's around you call me Felicity."

Debbie's eyes glimmered. "Deal."

"Thank you, Debbie."

"You're welcome, Felicity."

At that moment Oliver tugged the door open. "I've been waiting for you. You said a minute and it's been," he glanced at his watch, "almost ten."

She smirked. "Hardly."

"Come on, my computer needs you," he said and held his door open. "Hold my calls, Debbie."

"Of course."

Felicity walked to Oliver's desk and sat in his chair. "So what's wrong with your computer?" she asked as she started to type.

Oliver grinned, walked to her, pulled her up to his arms and kissed her.

"Wow," she breathed when he let go of her lips.

"Nothing's wrong with my computer. I just wanted to see you," he whispered.

"You could've just told me that." Felicity winked at him.

"And take all the fun out of that? I love your surprised face."

She smiled at him. "You know I like this playful side of you." Oliver was serious most of the time and this was a nice change.

Oliver shrugged. "I thought you could use a bit of fun with everything what's going on today." He looked her in the eyes. "I know you're worried about lunch."

Felicity sighed. She hoped that he didn't pick up on her tension this morning. But it just showed how little she knew him which was unnerving. "You were right," she assured him.

He pulled her back into hug. "It's going to be ok, don't worry. Just try and forget about the cameras."

She made a face into his shirt and mumbled: "Easier said than done."

* * *

Lunch with Moira had been fine. Felicity took Oliver's advice to ignore the cameras and it turned out not to be as hard as it seemed at first. Moira had been a great companion and kept her thoughts occupied.

Once the crew and Oliver left, Felicity stayed with Moira because she wanted to have a great relationship with her mother-in-law especially if they were to stay married.

When their waiter brought them coffee, Moira asked: "I know you still have a few weeks to go before the decision but do you want to stay married to Oliver?"

Felicity chewed on her lip. She knew her answer to this question, she was just worried that Oliver didn't feel it the same way and it would break her heart. "I would love to," she paused, "but I'm not sure about Oliver. I mean he seems to be on board of us staying married but it could change in another three weeks."

Moira put her palm over Felicity's. "Oliver really likes you if not loves you. I never had seen him this happy in his entire life."

"I like him too, a lot," confessed Felicity.

"I wanted to know because you are a part of our family now no matter what and I thought we could have a party with all of your and Oliver's friends and family to celebrate your marriage. I'm pretty sure your wedding wasn't exactly what you wanted to look like; two strangers getting married. Or am I wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I mean it was really nice but it wasn't like anything I dreamt about. Not that I would change a thing but," she trailed off.

Moira smiled at her. "I know what you mean." She clapped her hands which was pretty funny sight. "Well, then it's settled. We are going to have a party once you both decided about the future. "

"Thank you. That would be nice." Felicity was grateful for Moira who had been nothing but supportive of their marriage. Felicity knew it must have been hard for Moira as Oliver told her that she wasn't on board of his plan at first but came around eventually.

Her mother-in-law took a sip of a coffee. "There's one more thing I was wondering about. It might seem too forward and I get that but I just want to know."

Felicity nodded and braced herself at the sight of Moira's serious expression.

"Do you want kids? Eventually I mean. I'm sure Oliver would love children but I'm also sure that he didn't bring it up yet because when Thea joked about nieces and nephews the other day he shut her out. And you probably didn't even talk about it yet but I would love to know if I can count on some grandchildren."

Felicity was taken aback. She expected anything; anything but this. "I would love to have kids...one day." Of course, she would. She loved kids and every time she was around her friends that had kids she a hard time resisting the urge to find a guy who would be willing to get her pregnant. And now, when she was married it seemed even harder as there was the possibility of her becoming pregnant one day and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

Moira smiled a big smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," said Felicity, unsure of the right answer should be.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time with my mum?" asked Oliver after he got his welcome-home-from-work kiss.

"Um...yeah. It was interesting." Felicity smiled a mischievous smile as she remembered that kids' conversation. She couldn't wait to share it with him.

His eyebrows shot up. "Interesting?"

"Yep. Your mum asked about grandchildren."

That stopped Oliver in his tracks."What the hell?"

She just shrugged. "I think that that's one of the reasons why she came around your plan; the possibility of grandchildren."

He eyed her suspiciously. "And you don't want to run for hills?"

She cupped his face and kissed him. "No. I would love to have a baby, _your_ baby," she assured him.

His eyes shone. "Should we start trying?"

Felicity punched him in the arm lightly. "I'm on a pill."

Oliver shrugged with a grin. "Then we can practise. You know what they say...practise makes perfect."

"That they do." Felicity smiled and kissed him again. And that was the moment when the realization dawned on her. She didn't just like him; she loved him, every single part of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity's phone buzzed with text only couple of minutes before eleven. It was just as she crawled into the bed alone because Oliver's been saving the city that night. She glanced at his empty side of the bed. At that moment she wasn't really sure how long she could do this. Felicity shook her head with a sigh. They would have to discuss this and soon.

But now wasn't the time because when she unlocked her phone she discovered that the text was from her husband. _Need your help. Dig will pick you up in 10._

With another sigh and shake of her head she typed a quick answer and got up. She found black skinny jeans and a pale blue tank top to put on. She grabbed a dark blue cardigan on her way out because it was a cold night.

She met John outside their building. She had a feeling he's already been there when Oliver texted her.

"What does he need?" she asked quietly when they were half way to the Verdant.

Dig smiled at her through the rear-view mirror. "Your skills. We need to find someone and fast."

"Is that the reason why he's still married to me? I would do it anyway," she whispered while looking out the window.

"Are you ok, Felicity?" asked Oliver's bodyguard.

Felicity wasn't sure where it came from and she didn't want to say it out loud but it was too late now. "Fine," she bit out and immediately hated herself for it. It wasn't John's fault that she had some unsorted issues.

"Felicity, I don't know what's going on but you should talk to Oliver about it. And do you know why?" he asked.

She just shook her head.

"Because this is the happiest I've seen him since he came back from that island."

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip. There must've been some truth in his words as she read an article the other day that said basically the same thing. The title's been asking: _Can anybody remember Oliver Queen THIS happy?_ There was a picture of Oliver holding her hand and wearing a huge smile. The article alone then went through everything that happened – from Queen's Gambit to his Married at First Sight marriage. It even speculated if there was another reason for him to be so happy but the author herself said it would be too early to say.

Once Felicity read the pregnancy speculation, she rolled her eyes and was tempted to find something – _anything_ – on Susan Williams but Oliver came home before she could put her plan in motion. And maybe it was a good thing. She shouldn't really care what anybody's saying about her because she knew the truth.

"Everybody says that but I'm not sure if it's true. I didn't know him back then." She paused. "Did _anybody_ really know him?" she asked but didn't expect an answer. Oliver's public persona might be so much different from his personal one. Although she suspected this wasn't the case.

"Good point," said Dig with a sad smile.

She shrugged. She usually made good points but sometimes people didn't want to hear them.

John parked the car in front of Verdant and helped her out. They made their way through the crowd without Thea spotting them to the basement.

"I'm so glad you came," exclaimed Oliver, the relief clear in his voice. He was half naked and there was a nasty gash on his upper arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Felicity pointing at his arm.

He glanced the way she was pointing before shrugging. "It's nothing."

She arched her eyebrow. "Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing."

Diggle behind her chuckled. "I told you so," he muttered.

Oliver gave John a look and sighed. "I've been through worse. This _is_ nothing. It will only need couple of stitches."

It turned out that couple in Oliver's opinion really meant six or seven stitches. Felicity admired Oliver as he didn't as much as flinch while Dig patched him up.

"Do you want to make me a widow just a month after we got married?" she asked in clipped voice when Dig was done.

Oliver looked at John who just nodded and disappeared upstairs. "Felicity, it was just a scratch."

"It needed stitches!" she reminded him loudly. She didn't want to do this right now but it seemed as good of a time as any.

"It wasn't life threatening," he assured her from his spots on the med table.

She arched her eyebrows. "It doesn't matter." She swallowed through a lump that formed in her throat. "How many times something like this happens before it _is_ life threatening? Until it is something you can't fix with stitches? Until I got that call or somebody just comes and tell me that you are dead?" She looked him squarely in the eyes. "I'm not sure I can do this, Oliver."

He looked horrified. He jumped down of the table, grabbed her arm and held it tightly. "Felicity, I'm careful. As careful as I can be but sometimes things like this," he motioned to the bandage with his chin, "simply happen. You can't see every little scratch as a danger."

She gave him a sad smile. "Maybe that's the problem," she said with a shrug. "What you see as a little scratch I see as a wound that needed six stitches," she said in answer to his raised eyebrows.

Oliver sighed. "What if I made you a deal?"

"What deal?" she asked cautiously.

"One in which you can keep an eye on me every night. You could come here every night with me, work your magic, be my eyes and ears and make sure I make it home safely."

Felicity stared at him, too stunned to talk. When Oliver texted her to come she didn't expect him to ask her to work with him. Well, she already did and he was her boss but here she would be more of his partner than employee or at least she hoped so. "Are you serious? You want me to work with you?" she asked, just to make sure.

He smiled. "Yes. And if it makes you less worried then it's even better."

She chewed on her bottom lip. It was tempting. She looked around and her eyes shone as she saw all the computers and imagined all the good that could be done with their help. They were just machines but in the right hands they could save lives or become a weapon. "Okay."

"Okay? Really?"

Felicity nodded with a smile. "Really," she assured him and patted his cheek. "And just so you know I _am_ going to keep an eye on you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Next two and a half weeks were blissfully happy for Oliver and Felicity. They worked together during their day and night jobs - Felicity stayed true to her word and made sure that Oliver was safe. When they came back to their place - as Oliver pointed out it wasn't just his place anymore - they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Then they ate breakfast together, most of the days made it to lunch together - if Oliver couldn't make it he made sure that Felicity would be accompanied by his mother or sister, sometimes both - and picked up dinner on their way home or to the lair.

Felicity couldn't be happier, not even the cameras and interviews could spoil her good mood. Well, there was one thing that could and it was the fact that they still didn't talk about the future. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but she didn't know if it was what he wanted and with only a few days until the decision had to be made it worried her more and more.

So that was why she found her way to Oliver's office on Friday morning. She even checked with Debbie that he didn't have a meeting for at least an hour.

"What brings you here?" asked Oliver with a smile while getting up from his chair.

Felicity took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Oliver stopped in the middle of his office and frowned. "What about?" he asked cautiously.

"About our future."

He squirmed and to Felicity's disappointment walked back to his chair. "What about it?"

"We are only days from the decision if we stay together. I think we should talk about it. Come on, Oliver, I need to know if you want to be with me after this or not. I don't want to make a foul out of myself if I tell everybody about my feelings for you and that I want to stay married to you because you make me so happy. Can you _please_ tell me what _you_ want?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't want to talk about it because I was worried about the same thing. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You love me?" she repeated, a happy smile tugging on her lips.

He looked at her. "Yes, I love you."

"Just to make sure...does it mean that you want to stay married then? Because I would love to, you know?"

"Yes. I want to stay married to you. I don't think I could live without you."

Felicity walked to him, cupped his face and kissed him passionately. "I love you! I will always love you!" she assured him in between kisses.

* * *

Oliver looked around the table at their families and friends that night after dinner. They invited everybody, even sent a jet for Donna to be flown to Starling City because they didn't want her to feel left out.

He took a deep breath. "We need to tell you something," he said while holding Felicity's hand. He never imagined it would be this hard to tell someone that he would stay married to his wife.

Thea looked at Felicity before he could continue and asked: "Are you pregnant?"

He could feel Felicity stiffened. "No!" she exclaimed, horrified. "I mean...no, I'm not pregnant...yet...I think."

Oliver chuckled. There might be a possibility of Felicity being pregnant with their very active sex life which didn't escape his sister's attention so he couldn't really blame her for her question. "No, Thea, you're not going to be an aunt just yet but our news is almost as exciting as that." He looked at his wife and smiled before looking at the people around the table. "We decided to stay married."

"Well, that's not really news. We all saw how you look at each other so it would surprise me if you wanted to divorce Felicity," said Thea, unimpressed. "But congratulations anyway!" she added with a huge smile.

After that everybody started to wish them their best. It was nice and it was even better than on their wedding day.

"Does it mean I can plan your vow's renewal?" asked Moira. "It doesn't have to be anything big," she assured them as Oliver raised his eyebrows at his mother. "And I'm sure Donna would love to help me. Right, Donna?" she turned to Felicity's mother sitting to her left.

"I would love to," said Donna who seemed unsure but happy.

"Can I help too?" asked Thea, almost jumping up and down with excitement on her chair.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a smile. "I love you," he mouthed.

His wife smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Felicity let out a sigh of relief the moment she entered their apartment together with Oliver. They just came back from the meeting with Doctor Henderson and Pastor Phillips where they told them that there would be no divorce. Both of them were happy for them and promised to attend a renewal of their vows.

"Are you okay?" asked Oliver, looking at her with his eyebrows drawn together.

She turned her head to him and smiled a little. "Yeah."

"What was that sigh for then?" he wanted to know with a gentle smile of his own.

She shook her head. "It's going to sound silly."

"Try me," he challenged.

"Well, I know we decided to stay married but I was worried that you would change your mind," she admitted.

"What? Why?" asked Oliver, confused.

She threw her arms in the air. "I don't know! Everything just seems perfect, _too_ perfect."

Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Everything's perfect because we are pretty close to perfect."

Felicity didn't answer; there was nothing to say to that.

"I have something for you," he said as he pulled away from her but kept one arm around her waist. He put his free hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a ring box.

Felicity stared at him speechless.

"I wanted to wait until the evening but it seems like a good time to do it now." He opened the box to reveal a white gold engagement ring with princess cut diamond on the top, got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Felicity Queen, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she exclaimed and bent down to kiss him. "I love you."

* * *

 _So this is it, the end of this story BUT there might be a story about Olicity's life after if you'd like that that's it. =o)_


End file.
